Dans le calme d'Alamos
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Darkrai était connu comme un pokémon terrifiant, cauchemardesque. Autant dire qu'une humaine qui sympathise avec lui est un fait bien étonnant. Mais Alice voyait bien au-delà de la description donnée par un Pokédex. Darkrai était son ami.


**Vous souvenez-vous du film l'Ascension de Darkrai ? Personnellement, je me souviens car il est très clairement dans mon top 3 de mes films pokémons préférés avec _Pokémon Ranger et le Temple des Mers_ et _Lucario et le Mystère de Mew_. Du coup je me suis dit que ça serait sympathique d'écrire dessus, en particulier parce que j'aime bien Darkrai dans ce film, parce qu'il est montré plus que comme un simple pokémon cauchemardesque (contraire à Pokémon Donjon Mystère, Pokémon Ranger Nuit sur Almia ou Diamant et Perle par exemple).**

 **À la base, j'avais commencé à écrire des drabbles, mais ce petit OS m'est venu à l'esprit, donc... je n'ai aucune idée s'il est réussi (personnellement, je ne le trouve pas forcément terrible) mais je tenais tout de même à vous le partager. Donc, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

 **Évidemment, pokémon ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Dans le calme d'Alamos**

 _Il n'était qu'une ombre dans la nuit, un cauchemar que tous craignaient et redoutait._

 _Un être d'un tel effroi que tous le fuyaient, lui né pour se nourrir du désespoir de chacun, de ceux assez courageux pour s'endormir sans se soucier de sa présence avant de finalement plonger dans des ténèbres éternels._

 _Il était cet être de légende et de mystère, bien au-delà de tout Spiritomb ou Magirêve._

 _Si l'on pouvait embrasser les ténèbres et le désir qu'elles provoquaient chez leurs victimes, comment pouvait-on vouloir s'approcher d'un cauchemar qui n'apportait rien ?_

 _Qui serait assez téméraire et fou pour se risquer à faire face à ses plus grandes peurs et terreurs pour le simple bonheur de connaitre cet être effroyable ?_

 _Qui pourrait et voudrait voir au-delà de la nature d'un Darkrai ?_

C'était un spectacle bien étonnant. Il semblait impossible de croire une telle alliance réalisable et pourtant, elle s'effectuait sans peine.

Il arrivait que des curieux ne viennent à Alamos que pour avoir confirmation concernant les rumeurs. Alamos, qui fut pris dans le feu d'un duel divin entre Palkia et Dialga et sauvé in-extremis par le sacrifice d'un pokémon cauchemardesque et d'une mélodie traditionnelle ?

On croirait entendre une vieille légende de Vestigion, ou une belle histoire inventée par un professeur pokémon un peu trop enthousiaste. Même Cynthia, le maitre de la Ligue Pokémon, pourtant passionnée de l'histoire de Sinnoh n'y aurait pas cru, à n'en pas douter.

Pourtant ce n'était pas une vieille légende mélangeant faits et fictif. Tout cela s'était produit et ne faisait que confirmer que la puissance des pokémons restait un mystère aussi impressionnant qu'inquiétant.

Les curieux, après avoir visité les imposantes Tours de l'Espace-Temps, celles qui avaient fait résonner _Oracion_ , la mélodie adoucissant les mœurs et les cœurs – même des pokémons légendaires les plus virulents –, se rendraient dans le parc. Là où devait se trouver le centre de toutes les rumeurs.

Le fameux Darkrai, le pokémon cauchemardesque, celui dont Joliberges craignait sans cesse la venue qui troublait le sommeil paisible de ses habitants. Le pokémon que tous pensaient être incapable de côtoyer les humains, bien trop dangereux et maléfique, voir même ses compatriotes pokémons. Il y avait une raison si le seul Darkrai connu dans la région de Sinnoh vivait sur l'Île Nouvellelune, loin de toute compagnie.

Était-ce le même Darkrai que celui de l'Île Nouvellelune qui demeurait à Alamos ? Cela était peu probable. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'un Darkrai devrait demeurer un Darkrai : un pokémon maitre des cauchemars à l'allure effrayante et à l'aura menaçante.

C'était donc avec une certaine appréhension qui ne pouvait cependant pas égaler une curiosité maladive que les visiteurs pénétraient dans le parc, sur le qui-vive à chaque mouvement d'ombre, à chaque bruit. Après tout, il fallait être méfiant : les Darkrai étaient des êtres vils et roublards. N'était-ce pas ce que tout bon citoyen de Sinnoh savait, ayant attentivement écouté les histoires racontées par leur parent ? Les Darkrai qui, pour les enfants peu sages qui se couchaient tard, les plongeaient dans d'atroces cauchemars pour les punir ? Ou, loin des contes enfantins, de la récente histoire concernant le Darkrai qui terrorisait Joliberges ?

Tout poussait à croire qu'il fallait se méfier des Darkrai. Qui contesterait cela ?

Ironiquement, c'était bien pour voir une telle contestation que les curieux se pressaient à Alamos et dans le parc où était censé se trouver ce pokémon fabuleux. Bien sûr, personne n'y croyait vraiment, mais la curiosité était un vilain défaut difficile à contenir, tout autant que la mauvaise foi.

Alors comment parler de la réaction de tous ces curieux, quand ils virent ce qu'ils pensaient impossible ?

Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à véritablement voir un Darkrai, en chair et en os (... ce pokémon était-il fait de chair et d'os, déjà ?), tranquillement installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, aux côtés d'une jeune femme blonde, et tous deux entourés de nombreux pokémons du parc – tels que des Lixy, Luxio ou Luxray, ou encore des Azurill, Marill et Azumarill – qui somnolaient en toute tranquillité, comme s'il ne se tenait pas un pokémon cauchemardesque en leur compagnie...

Ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Le plus surprenant devait être que ce Darkrai, réputé pokémon extrêmement dangereux, en plus d'être paisiblement installé sous cet arbre, paraissait se balancer doucement au son d'une douce mélodie émise par la jeune fille à l'aide d'une simple feuille, telle une berceuse qui adoucissait les cœurs et endormaient les plus jeunes.

Deux réactions se faisaient du côté des curieux. Soit ils s'en allaient, très perplexe et finalement bien plus confus qu'avant concernant les Darkrai, ou alors, les plus intéressés ou téméraires ne partaient pas et, après quelques minutes d'hésitations, se laissaient à leur tour emporter par cette douce mélodie qui résonnait à leurs oreilles.

Il ne fut pas étonnant, à Alamos, que les citoyens entendirent parler les étrangers de cette mystérieuse fille capable d'adoucir le cœur sombre d'un Darkrai et bien vite naît le mythe de cette amitié des plus inattendues entre une humaine et un Darkrai, alors qu'une mélodie se fit connaitre pour ses miracles : _Oracion_.

 _Il n'était qu'une ombre sous le soleil, une présence réconfortante et rassurante._

 _Un être si mystérieux que tous s'en rapprochaient, lui né pour vivre dans les ténèbres nées de la lumière, de ceux assez téméraires et confiants pour rester en sa compagnie, sachant les cauchemars éphémères._

 _Il était cet être de légende et de mystère, bien au-delà de tout Spiritomb ou Magirêve._

 _Si l'on pouvait embrasser les ténèbres et le désir qu'elles provoquaient chez leurs victimes, comment pouvait-on vouloir s'éloigner d'être cauchemar si captivant ?_

 _Qui serait assez accueillant et bienveillant pour tendre la main à l'entité qui ne souhait qu'amour, bonheur et confiance tout en sachant son apparence si effrayante ?_

 _Qui ne pourrait pas et ne voudrait pas voir au-delà de la nature d'un Darkrai ?_


End file.
